Ruby or Red
by RisingPurple
Summary: Regina watches as everyone gets their happy ending-or at least almost everyone. Perhaps the word, "villain," isn't so black and white after all. Maybe one isn't fated for good or evil; the choice rests ultimately on ourselves. (Set after Zelena. Originally on wattpad. First fic published here. Please review!)


Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves at Granny's diner. They were celebrating. They had finally claimed their happy ending.

Snow was beaming as she held her newly named son, Neal, whilst Charming looked at them with pride. Emma sat across the table from them with an arm slung around Henry, laughing as they heard Grumpy raise his glass and proclaim with his iconic voice, "Ding, dong, that witch is gone."

The small restaurant was very loud-joyously loud, but none the less, loud.

Regina stood near the counter, watching as everyone's face overflowed with excitement while the room filled with enthusiastic chatter, which as a whole sounded like some jumbled blabber, rather than actual conversation.

She watched as Snow and Charming gazed at their baby. "I bet he will be as courageous as his father."

Charming smiled at Snow, "And I bet he will have the determination of his mother. " Snow flashed an adoring smile, then they met with a kiss.

 _'Great. Because that's exactly what we need, more Charmings running around.'_ Regina sarcastically thought with an eye roll.

Henry and Emma shared a smile. "I love you mom."

"I love you, too, kid." Emma said as she hugged Henry and he returned it tightly.

Regina, crestfallen, closed her eyes and swallowed hard. _'They're happy... Everyone got their happy ending.'_

A single tear ran down her cheek as she inhaled deeply. Opening her eyes she wiped away the single tear and glanced around to assure herself that no one had seen her. _'Don't be stupid. Of course they aren't paying attention to you.'_ She smiled bitterly and waded through the crowd heading to the door.

*Ding*

She walked over to her car and drove off, unsure of where she was going. _'I need to clear my head.'_

Once she came up on the toll bridge she turned her car off and got out. _'A quiet walk through the woods would be nice.'_

She began her trek through the woods beneath the sliver of moon that was perched in the night sky, taking in all the sights and sounds.

 _'I guess I really am the villain.. Humph, and we all know, villains don't get to be happy. '_ She bitterly thought to herself.

 _'Hm, looks like there's a clearing up ahead.'_ She walked to the thinning tree line to see that the forest gave way to a lake. She stood there at the edge of the trees surveying the landscape. It was quite beautiful in the moonlit night.

Scanning her eyes across the lake she spotted something peculiar in the distance on the side of the bank. She began to walk towards it, recognizing the silhouette to be someone. As she approached from behind she thought, _'Is that..?'_ The figure shifted position slightly, allowing lose, brown curls to catch the moonlight.

She see could now tell that it was indeed Ruby sitting on the grass by the water's edge, gazing out onto the water.

"Ms. Lucas, shouldn't you be at Granny's? What are you doing out here? " Regina questioned.

Her gaze did not break from the water. "I could ask you the same thing."

Regina sighed, sitting down beside the younger woman. Not caring that she was probably soiling her black slacks.

She turned to Ruby taking in her appearance, finally able to see more than her back. Her arms were wrapped around her knees which were drawn to her chest. Staying true to her name, she wore a red netted shirt with a red shirt underneath. Her jeans were slightly dirty from the ground. Regina noted the forlorn expression on her face was almost unnoticeable - almost.

"I needed to get some air. I don't really belong there anyway." Regina said thoughtfully. "You should go. Celebrate the 'happy ending'." Accidently slipping a hint of sarcasm in on the last two words.

Ruby turned towards Regina. "That's just it. This is Snow's happy ending not mine."

"Why do you care?" Ruby added as an afterthought.

Puzzled, Regina decided to address the latter first. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it's just seeing you out here all alone. The past 28 years, you would have jumped at the chance to mingle at a party."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Ruby sincerely spoke.

Regina was taken aback. "I don't think anyone has ever willingly called me that. Especially not one of Snow's close friends."

Fumbling for words Ruby tried to amend her statement. "Oh, sorry. I just...well I..." Ruby regained her composure and decided to relay her tale. "I found Snow stealing our eggs, mine and granny's, that is. She told me her name was Mary Margaret. She stayed with me and wasn't afraid of me, of what I am. Later, she told me who she really was. I helped her out when she needed it, it was the least I could do, but that doesn't mean I necessarily sided against you, against the Evil Queen."

Regina was incredulous, her voice raising with raw emotion. "How can you say that? Do you know what I did? How many people I murdered?! In cold blood!"

Ruby's voice still held the same quiet tone. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, this is what I deserve. Like Rumple said, villains don't get happy endings." She said the passion leaving her voice.

"I guess you're right. That's why I'm screwed." Ruby said with heavy emotion seeping through her voice.

"What?"

Ruby faced Regina. "We're the same. If you're a villain, so am I." She closed her eyes as quiet tears ran down her cheeks. "I killed so many people. My people!"

"That's why this is Snow's happy ending, not mine."

Once she calmed, she wiped away the treasonous tears. "When I called you 'your majesty'. I meant it. All of it. I don't blame you for what you did. If I was in your position I would have done the same. Unfortunately, the only person I can hate is myself." She admitted.

"I killed him. I killed Peter. We were going to run off together, get married, and be happy." Her voice cracked.

Finding herself at a loss for words the Queen reached out and placed a hand atop Ruby's. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly at the contact. "Don't be your majesty. It's my fault. I destroyed my own happiness."

Her brow furrowed. "I never would have guessed I had so much in common with the flirty waitress."

They both laughed. Then Ruby got serious. "I meant what I said."

"Yes, I..."

Ruby cut her off saying, "Thank you."

"For what?" Regina questioned.

"The curse." Ruby stated matter of factly.

Regina was completely confused. "Excuse me?"

Ruby smiled. "Thanks to your curse I was free. Free from the guilt, the hatred. The fear everyone has around me. I can sense it. They're all waiting for me to snap. Everyone might hate you for it, but I'm grateful."

She paused for a thoughtful moment. "I suppose that's the difference between Ruby and Red. One has hope for something better, the other knows it's impossible to get."

"I suppose I never stopped to think it could actually help someone. I don't mean this in the wrong way, but I'm glad my curse helped you."

Regina took back her hand as they both silently looked out onto the peaceful water.

"But you know, the choice is yours. Whether to be Ruby or Red."

Smiling Red replied, "Thank you, your majesty."

She was still feeling disbelief that someone was actually addressing with her title without using it as slander. "I'm quite confident that your friends would not approve of you calling me that."

Ruby smirked. "Well, good thing I don't care what anyone thinks of me."

 _'There's the old, er, new I suppose, Ruby.'_

"You are the rightful queen and I refuse to betray the thrown. Snow might be my friend, but that doesn't mean I will change who I am to suit her needs."

"You are quite something, Ms. Lucas."

She stood and extended a hand towards Regina, who accepted the gesture.

Flashing her trademark wolfish grin she said, "Ruby. Call me, Ruby."


End file.
